TW: Two remarkable men
by toobeauty
Summary: Two blue-eyed men discovered that they were more similar than they thought.


**TITLE: **_**Two remarkable men.**_

CHARACTERS: you will discover at the very end.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: AU crossover.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes met cyan ones and suddenly there was silence in the room. All the presents knew that that was an exceptional moment.

X

Both men measured the other and found the rival flawless.

Both men were quite tall and had strong and toned bodies.

Both men had handsome features but none of them was unmanly.

Both men were smartly dressed and their manners were courteous.

X

The men surrounding them were expectant, almost frozen in their spots while those two remarkable men were still staring at each other, as if they were wondering how to approach the other.

In a moment, the one who looked younger, casted his crystal blue eyes down and lowered his head, in polite acknowledgement. The other outstretched his hand and invited him to sit by his side. Those two subtle gestures brought calmness and a sense of peace around them.

Two of the men who had been looking quite nervously to the exchange breathed deeply and released a sigh they did not know they were holding. Each of them sent a gentle and very intimate smile to the two blue eyed men and sat side by side at the other end of the long table.

X

The older man tried to make himself understand but he realized that he did not know the language the other man was speaking. However, the younger began to speak, in a broken and rusty way, and he made himself understood. As time went by, both young men found a way to speak to each other, mixing their languages and teaching the other the most basic words to make the talk easier.

That was how both men told the other about their activities and they found a lot of similarities between them.

Both were soldiers and none of them was too fond of killing, except when it was extremely necessary. That did not mean that they ran away from any battle, on the contrary, they embraced their duty with courage and in a masterly way.

Both of them had bleed and now wore their scars as a symbol of their struggles; their hands were calloused because of the constant use of weapons but they could also be gentle when tending to the wounded.

Both of them had also those invisible scars that were carved deep in their souls and hearts, leaving them impotent and sad and they were only known and understood by their partners.

X

Both were diplomats and they had used their skills to moderate the differences that their superiors provoked with their heated words or hasty actions. Both men worked for two men with egos of astronomical size so it was almost daily that they had to put their diplomatic skills into practice to bring some peace. They had also traveled far away to solve those kinds of problems and there was never a time when they did not succeed.

X

Both men had to tolerate their lovers' crushes and infatuations that were almost daily. One of the lovers was an incurable flirt with an amazing seductive smile and flirtatious remarks at the tip of his tongue; the other lover was more into action and he was often found playing between the legs of men and women.

These two blue-eyed men had learnt to tolerate that but when they decided to pay their partners with the same coin, jealousy had arisen and they had been immediately offered a monogamous relationship that was too difficult to reject.

Both men had dealt with angry lovers who had wanted and tried to erase them from the face of the earth. Luckily, they had never succeeded but they had left more scars to take care of.

X

Both men were quiet and respectful, with a tendency to be invisible but always ready to appear when there was a problem. This skill to be unneeded had brought many quarrels with their partners but they had always succeeded in explaining that that was the way they were and that they were more comfortable with their position.

However, the real reason beneath that explanation was that both men felt that they did not deserve the partners they had because they had always thought that they were not good enough for them. Nobody who knew those two men could ever imagine where they had taken that idea from because both blue-eyed men were just remarkable and the best partner any human being, man or woman, would ever desire.

X

Both men finally accepted and recognized that they would follow their partners wherever they went, even to the same claws of death and no one would ever make them change their minds. Both men already knew that they would die young, mostly due to their high-risked jobs, so they would not stay behind just to live some years longer.

X

Both men were quite happy with their lives, they both had loving partners; they both did the job they loved most, they both count with few friends but they were the best a man could ask for; they had a comfortable place to come back after a long day of work and they had those moments of intimacy that made their lives precious.

X

However, both men had only one regret, because of being men, they would never be able to give their lovers a child, a child born from them both and even though they had accepted that fact, they still felt a pang in their hearts when they saw their friends' children playing around. They surely had learnt to mask that pain and none of their lovers had seen that longing look in their blue eyes in a while.

X

Both men were remarkable ones.

Both men were envied by many but loved by many more.

Both men were unique and they would definitely leave a deep footprint in their lovers' hearts.

Both men deserved singular lovers to match their uniqueness: one was a Macedonian king; the other was an immortal alien-hunter.

X

And these remarkable men were simply Hephaestion Amyntoros and Ianto Jones.


End file.
